The Gate of the forbidden Pagoda
by Aliassaiori
Summary: Susan and Caspian were ripped apart and all Pevensies are forced to live their lives in their own world. Especially Susan has lost all hope of ever coming back. But Aslan works in greater ways. Meanwhile a new Threat emerged and Narnia is once again in Danger. Can they heal their wounded hearts and save their beloved country? POST VDT Book/Movieverse
1. The Return of a Queen

Hello Everyone! First i wanna thank you that you take interest in my Fic :)  
Well as a nice author i wanna warn you: This is the first Fanfic ever i write completely in english and without a german model. So i hope you'll forgive me my bad grammar and bad use of words. Besides that, have fun and enjoy reading!  
Would love to see comments!

The Story takes Place right after the Dawn Treader. Its mixed with Movie and Bookverse, hope you don't mind. Plus it's my first Narnia Fic, but i just couldn't let go of Suspian 3 You don't like it? Well, don't read it *gg*

xoxo aliassaiori

Susan looked out of the window and stared into the heavy rain. It was nearly evening, the darkness over the day caused by all of the clouds was going to be replaced by the dark of the night. It didn't matter to her anyway. She spend nearly the whole day in her room, eagerly trying not to think. Just to have a clear head without any thoughts of the past and what is already lost in it. With a deep sigh she stood up and walked towards the mirror to adjust her hair. It has grown out the months she was spending in America and nearly reached her waist in slight curls of brown. Everyday it got more complicated to adjust the lots of hair into a plain and stiff bun. She nearly wore no make up, even today. The day of the last Party she was going to attend in America with her parents. It was time to go home, the rumours of the end of the war, spread throughout the world, that it was nearly over and the Germans about to loose.

Her Father, working in America for a party of British Navy officers decided that it was time to leave. Go home where her siblings were. A small smile lightened up her face at the thoughts of her siblings. Poor Lucy and Ed. Had to spend all those months with their cousin Eustace back in London, not able to go anywhere else. The few letters she and Lucy were able to exchange were a bunch of lies from her and a lot of complaining from Lucy. One of the letters, arriving a month ago, lied on the little side desk under the window. It was Lucys curly, yet still childish writing on it, with one sentence at the bottom. "_We both love and miss you and don't forget to have faith"_

Faith was something Susan Pevensie wasn't good at. Lucy was really Valiant, the queen she was crowned. Always strong and faithful, full of trust in her young age but Susan.. After their second time in Narnia she couldn't bear the pain of having faith. How could she have faith when Aslan, the great lion himself told her, that she would never return.

She and Peter were banished from their home. Their one true home and more over, from the people there. Immediately the Thought ached, so she tried to stop to remember. One Person in Particular. It was hard at first but with the time growing it got easier for the young woman to not think about Caspian. The King. Her King. _Enough already!_ With a deadly look in the mirror she scolded herself. She wasn't a little child any more, she wouldn't return to Narnia and Caspian... He would probably dead by now. So why should she have Hope and Faith? What for?

As her hair was adjusted to her liking, she went downstairs where her parents were already waiting. Peter wasn't in sight. Of course not. He was studying at University to became a doctor, so she rarely saw him. She sighed again and smiled then. The Smile she got used to, light and obviously cheerful, but just a shadow of her true self, of her true smile, for it did never reached her eyes.

"Oh look at you dear, stunning like always" her mother exclaimed and walked towards her daughter. "My little Girl" she said, while cupping Susans face with both of her hands. "You've grown so much. I know it was a good time in America, full of adventures, so I hope you don't mind to leave" Susan smiled a little warmer now. Her mother. Caring and Lovely, like always. Well the last months she tried to convince her oldest daughter of the Idea of being a perfect housewife.

Susan let her do. It wasn't her choice to go to all these party's and was forced to dance with a lot of young man, who claimed to like, even love her. In the end, nearly all of them were just noisy peacocks, walking around the nose so high and ready to treat her like a precious Accessory. She wasn't interested in one of them anyway.

She hated being treated like this. Being showed off. Although Her Struggling against her parents pressure didn't last long. What for? Better to find a place in this world now, then to remember Narnia and her position, her life there everyday. Her Eyes flicked to her Father, proud and smiling. He was indeed happy to have such a beautiful and smart daughter. "Ladys, lets go, we don't want to be late." And with that he opened the door of the small house they rented for their stay, and went to the waiting car, wife and daughter in the arms.

The throne room was filled with People and Narnians who chatted animatedly. It hasn't been a full month since their beloved King returned from his Journey on the Dawn Treader and the whole kingdom and especially the People at court were grateful to have their ruler back on his throne.

This night was a night of celebrating, for it was the ball of the beginning of Spring. King Caspian X stood beside his throne, not bothering himself with sitting on it and looked around the room. The rebuild Hall was great and the night sky was seen trough the huge roof of glass. The sight was beautiful, even when the one he wanted to show it the most, couldn't be by his side.

Beside him stood a beauty of her own, shining like a star and with a little shimmering blue air around her. Her hair was so blonde, that it couldn't be from this world and in fact, it wasn't. Liliandil smiled into the crowd of People, gracefully holding a goblet of fawn whine, taking a sip once in a while. She was enchanting, for sure, Caspian thought and looked at her, while she was talking to Doctor Cornelius about Star Constellations. She was beautiful and kind, a loving Person with a heart warming smile.

He remembered his request of coming with him after he said goodbye to his dear friends King Edmund, Queen Lucy and Reepicheep. He wasn't sure what to do after sailing away from Aslans Country, but he knew one thing. He wanted to be a better King. He had not only promised himself he had promised Aslan. It was ever his interest that his People were happy and pleased under his rule. But to settle things he was in need of a Queen. Of an heir.

The Council used to ask him every week, nearly every day if he was ready do take a Wife, choose a Queen. He always negated. Fled into excuses of being busy with bringing peace throughout Narnia, but he knew after his Quest of finding the 7 Lords, he would be faced with this problem again. Finding a Queen.

A proper Queen she must be, kind and honest, with a good heart. He once again glimpsed at Liliandil. His problem was, that he had already found the woman, that would fit to be his Queen. Out of Desperation, and of course a short Fascination about Ramandus Daughter he had asked her to accompany him back home. It wasn't romantic, although he was enchanted by her pure beauty at first sight. But that was it. He was fascinated.

Spending time with her pleased him and let him ease, but it couldn't possibly heal his broken heart. Caspian drank a sip of wine and spotted Master Trumpkin approaching him. "Your Majesty." The Dwarf bowed. "Trumpkin, how are you today? Haven't seen you since the morning."

Trumpkin let out a mutter. "I was busy with taken care of those wild young fawns that were sent to the Castle as potential workers. A bunch of sad-dogs if you ask me." He again grumbled in his red beard about the fawns being "way too excited" and "being a pain in his neck" The King laughed at this sight. Trumpkin never was happy with anything. So it be the young fawns or paperwork or other duties you have as Lord Regent. But he made his Job ever so thoroughly that Caspian never said anything about the Dwarfs complaining. Most of it was half-hearted, so what the thinking for.

"Well Master Trumpkin, someone had to introduce the young candidates, and you are the best, we all are aware of that fact. I hope you don't mind your new task too much." He smiled at his friend and took another sip out of his Cup. "Not that I would have a choice. Better than all the Paperwork I had to do while you were away meeting the Kings and Queens of Old." Caspian tensed up. Not every King and Queen. Not the one, he wanted to see the most.

His eyes were settled on Ramandus Daughter once more, she still in her talk to the Professor. This fact didn't escaped the clever dwarf. "What do you intend to do, boy?" he asked in a lower voice, although looking at the young woman in the dark blue Dress. In this moment he wasn't the Counsellor or Adviser of the king, just his friend. Concerned about his feelings. It took a moment before Caspian answered. "I don't know". It was the truth. He didn't know. His feelings for Liliandil were all good, but he couldn't bring himself to love her, not even marry her. His heart still belonged to another therefore he saw it as a betrayal on both women, if he would marry Liliandil out of need.

His thoughts were about Susan. The one, who could light up a room with her smile and solve the biggest fight with her gentle voice and her deep feelings of understanding. Her beauty that shone even in the darkest of hours in the dirtiest clothes you may find. She was his heart and he couldn't let go. Not even after more than 3 years. His Look must have been dreamy, cause Master dwarf began to smirk. "You miss her.." In normal cases Trumpkin hated Talks like those, but this was his King being in love with one of the two most lovely and caring persons he ever had the pleasure to be friends with. "Yes. More than anything" It was a whisper, so light, Trumpkin nearly missed it with the noise of the laughing crowd.

In Susans Opinion the evening took far too long. It was a huge party, held for some of the American and British Governors and their family's. Her mother took the Opportunity to show Susan around and made her dance with countless man. After a while she grew tired, it was late already, but she never stopped smiling. It was much easier to act kind and nice but being the destroyed young woman she became. Her Walls were steady built and she didn't indented to let her defences down, too afraid of getting hurt all over again. Those walls around her heart what longed to see the beauty of her one true home with her siblings again, was everything what kept her alive.

She survived the last Evening in America and was now waiting at the Docks with her Parents. "He's late. I Hope he comes in time, my little Boy." Helen turned to her Husband with those words. Susan nodded in agreement. She too hoped her older Brother would come in time. She needed to see him, a last time before her departure. He would be staying in America and complete his study and she would go.

Another Farewell. How she hated them. Finally she got eye on him. His blond locks were longer, nearly like while their first reign in Narnia. It reminded him a bit of his time as High King, she guessed. She never asked, but she was quite sure. It was nearly as hard for Peter to leave Narnia, as it was for her. Without hesitating she started to run, into his arms and found herself in his warm embrace.

"Peter" she nuzzled into his dark Shirt and he pressed her against his chest. It took a minute, or maybe two, then they broke apart and just looked into each others eyes with understanding. Farewell. Another Farewell. Not a bit a crybaby, she found tears in her eyes. Drop by drop they fall from her face on the dusty and dirty ground beneath her feet. "Peter" she said again and never wanted to let go. "Little Sister" His Voice nearly broke with those words. It was emotional, they didn't wanted to be parted. "Everything will be all right." She nodded. But she knew it wouldn't. She had lied to him for months now, years even, hiding her true feelings and her sorrow and heartbreak very well, just to not bother him. Him or Edmund or Lucy. She never wanted to be a burden.

Their Parents approached and hugged Peter. The Ship at the Docks made noise, so everyone would gather and come on board. "We have to go. Do well Boy and write your dear mother" Finally it was Susan and Peter left again in a last Embrace. "Have Faith dear one." She blinked. Dear one? It reminded her of something, no someone, she wanted to forget and push away. Of Aslan.

Her confused expression met Peters, but all he was doing, was grinning. "I love you Peter" "Love you too, Susan. And seriously, have some Faith. Everything will go well. And give Ed and Lucy a hug from me. Miss them so much" He laughed a bit, but it wasn't cheerful. "Not as much, as I will miss you." In the Background she heard their mother calling out for her and they let go. A last look over her shoulder and Susan headed for the big ship, that would bring her back to England.

The Journey was uneventful so far. It wasn't that exciting. Her Parents went to the Cabins and Susan stood on deck and looked at the Sunset. _"Crowned to the radiant Southern sun I give you Queen Susan, the Gentle"_ The words echoed through her mind, as she looked over the sea, wishing suddenly, it would be another one. A sea of a light blue colour, with any kind of magic in it. Mermaids, Sea-serpents all the magical creatures she had known in her time as queen. A breeze let her hair fly around her tiny face, it was open now. Her own reminder of past days.

"Why did you do that to me?" It was a silly question, cause no one was around on Deck, but it wasn't for humans ears. It was for Aslan. She doubted he would hear her. Listen to her. After he abandoned her, how could he even care about her any more. She wasn't a queen any more, she was merely Susan Pevensie. And not even that. Cause without her heart, she was a ghost of what and who she once was. It hurt so much to think about all of that. Why does she do it all the time? She should just stop being a stupid woman! Yes, that's what it was. Stupid. Stupid to hope, that Lucy and even Peter (Peter?!) were maybe right in having faith. That maybe there could be a small possibility to be reunited with the one man, she ever loved and had feelings for.

Her thoughts drifted to her Farewell a few hours before. Why did Peter said those words? Susan knew Peter was angry. He got a sand sack in the garden and punched it everyday cause of the lack of a sword. He was as angry as she was. But she was more. She was heartbroken. Well that must be Irony. She fell in love once in two lifetimes and when she was able to admit these feelings to herself, they were ripped apart with no chance of being ever together. So why did Peter suddenly told her to have faith? It was completely new, that he now believed in Aslans ways of doing. After all his anger and struggling being back in England, she thought that he would have, just like her, lost every hope.

She wanted to see him again. Wanted to hear his voice once more calling out her name, his slender fingers who touched her arm ever so slightly. His respectful, yet lovely behaviour around her. Caspian. The second time on that day she started to cry. She cried silently, leaning over the railing and trying to forget everything about the young man who stole her heart. "Don't be so stupid'" She said again to herself and forced the tears to stop. An elderly couple past by and must heard her, cause they both looked confused in her direction. A deep breath and she wore this face again. The face of a loving person, with a gentle heart and smiled at them.

The last rays of sunlight enlightened the sky and a moment later, everything went grey. The radiant Sun was gone, and so was the Queen. The sea was quiet and it was no problem for Susan to walk stable and safe to her Cabin. She thought about knocking on her parents door, but dismissed the thought. Her yellow dress was waving around her figure as she walked down the corridor, past her parents cabin and opened up the door to hers. A good night sleep without any troubling thoughts in mind would be the best for her now. She reached for the door to close it, but it wasn't there. Susan blinked and turned around. Behind her wasn't the door to her cabin, neither a wall or even a ship. There were a tree.

All around her were trees. In shock she stood still and breathed in and out. She must be dreaming. Was she already in the cabin and sound asleep in the bed? It must be so, cause this could not be Narnia. It couldn't. Simply of the fact that she wasn't allowed to go back. Ever. Aslan told her so, made it clear for her, that she could not stay by Caspians Side.

And then she saw a movement out of the corners of her eyes. One of the trees, a huge but slim one with red blossoms all over it started to wave. It started to dance.

She knew there was only one Place where trees danced. It was Narnia.


	2. Old acquaintances

Hope you like the second chapter as much as the first one :)  
I want to thank one of my Best Friends Ann-Sophie for Beta-Reading! Thanks Sweetie!  
Now lets's start and enjoy reading! Would love to see Reviews ^.^

She couldn't stop herself from looking around and around, seeing the dancing trees but not quite believing they really were there. She was pretty sure that this was a dream. It was the most logical explanation for her being in Narnia. What a cruel dream that was. Why did her head showed her something, that was forever lost? All of a sudden she pinched herself. The pain started immediately in her arm. So what? It must be a very realistic dream. Susan felt certain about her conclusion but couldn't ease.

One of the dancing trees danced right in front of her and stopped suddenly. His breeches assembled with needles and acorns waved in the breeze and in one moment all trees stopped moving. Wonderful, now she was imagining things. First the Trees danced and then they didn't. Susan took her Skirt in both hands and started to walk, but she wasn't able to even take a full step, when the trees moved again. She recognized that she was encircled by them and it looked like they were bowing their heads, well their treetops. It was the first familiar action towards her since 2 years. They bowed. They bowed to their Queen. To Queen Susan the Gentle. If it wasn't for her calm self, she would have gasped. _It is a dream Susan, so don't let yourself in, It will only hurt you! _

After a while standing in Spot the trees began to dance again, happy and silent with waving breeches and a melody, only heard by those who were able to experience magic. Susan was thinking. She always was the logical One, and it would help her to decide what to do next. She could not stay here, she was in the middle of a forest not even knowing in which one. Who knows, maybe she was even in Archenland or in the North. Susan really wasn't looking forward to a potential meeting with some giants. Not Even in a dream. "Thank you my dear friends, I shall leave now" With a gentle Smile she courtesied to the trees and started to walk.

First she had to find out where she was and then **when** she was. What had happened in Narnia? She was 9 months away, that would mean several hundred years in Narnia. If time flows still the same like the last time, the Pevensies left. All around her were trees, but she could feel the warming Sun of late Spring on her soft skin. Her dress was suitable clothing for this weather, but she was sure, the night would be cold. While walking Susan scanned her surroundings, again trying not to think to much. Not to be emotional. Being logical. First she needed to find any civilisation then she could think more about her whereabouts.

The Wood thinned out and there were something about the trees and their arrangement, the placement of the clearings, which made her feel comfortable. Home. She knew this Place. If she was right, and her Siblings would prove that she was almost ever right, then it was the wood around Aslans How. Half an hour later she was certain. With fast steps she stepped out the shadow of the trees and saw it. There was the How, overgrown with moss, weed and grass. It looked like in her memories, although it seemed a bit wilder than 18 months ago. The Sky was still blue, but it couldn't be long 'til night would come. Maybe she could spend the night in the How. It would definitely prevent her from freezing to death. The decision was made and she headed for the old memory. On her way she remembered the first time they were leaving Narnia. As she and Lucy saw the lamp-post. _As if from a dream. Or a dream of a dream. _

It was the second time in her life feeling that way. It was like a dream, but it was more. So strange, although her memory's of this place were clear. She remembered every second in this How. How she and her Siblings went there for the first time with Caspian and were welcomed by a reunited Narnian Army, how she and little Lucy helped taking care of the wounded soldiers after the first raid on Miraz Castle. And how Peter and Caspian disappointed her with nearly freeing Jadis and how the Prince made her unintentionally fall in love with him. She had admitted those feelings just a few days before their leaving. At the ball to his coronation. Energetic she shook her head. No time to think about the King who stole her heart. He must be dead. It was much easier to hold on to the thought that Caspian was dead after a life full of love and happiness, than imagine him living in the same country she wandered around in her dreams. Cause if Aslan would ever let her see him again, she don't want it to be a dream. She wanted it to be real.

Her silly thoughts pushed aside she reached the entrance of the How. From this view it was different. Some Stones, which she would swear were destroyed during the battle were replaced. The How seemed to be more tidy. A bad word for it, but it looked like someone would take care of it. Inside was no different. All the heavy stone walls were mended and more even but not from the amount of time, but from working on it and smoothing them. She was thrilled to go inside. Even in this dream the warm and welcomed feeling of home touched her soul and made her ease a bit. Not enough to let her Guard down, but a bit. Walking around in Narnia without her Bow and arrows was unfamiliar and strange. She didn't like it. Susan thought about getting her bow, maybe It was brought back to the ruins of Cair Paravel, but what if not? She got no idea where to search for it.

The next corner, would led her to the room and halls with the paintings. And there they were. The paintings from all the Kings and Queens of Old. Her finger traced over the rough stone over a small her, riding a horse and chasing a stag. A small Peter was painted on a white mere in front of her and next to her a not so small Lucy. Behind them Edmund, trying to catch up. Another painting showed the four of them standing under the lamppost as children. Even Mr Tumnus was there, Mr and Mrs Beaver also. She remembered all of the cravings and brushes, after all she had spend countless time looking at them at her last stay here.

It took her minutes to look at all the old walls. Every memory ached in her heart, but she couldn't stop looking. It was her own history, her lifetime. She had wanted to forget all of this but she wasn't successful. _Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen _She thought as she looked at a small painted Mr Tumnus holding Lucys Crown to place it on her royal hair.

Susan looked away and wanted to go deeper in the how. She entered the next room build in the stone and was shocked. Completely surprised. On the walls were Paintings. Paintings, which weren't there the first time she got here. They were new. Not only that Susan had never seen them, the colour shone brighter in the light of torches and it looked newly made. How much time did passed in her dream, she wondered. How could it be, that there were new paintings in Aslans How.

Overwhelmed by curiosity she stepped in front of the stone next to the entrance and looked at a small Caspian fleeing out of the Telmarine Castle. Her Breath sopped for a moment. This must be the story of their return, it was Caspians Story. Her heart full of love and sorrow, Susan stepped closer to the walls and looked at the painted figures. It was everything there. The arrival of them, the Kings and Queens of Old, the first meeting with the minotaurs, centaurs, dwarfs, old Narnians and Caspian.

It was Peter who said in an improvident moment after their second leave that he hated it, when Caspian laid first eyes on her. In his opinion it was already this first meeting, when the young Telmarine started to fall for his little sister. Susan wasn't so sure about that, but was way too startled to reply at that moment.

For her it took much longer to be certain about her feelings for Caspian. She didn't knew it from first sight. But she had to admit that her heart started pouncing, with acknowledging how handsome he was.

It took several minutes for her to overlook all of the mural paintings. She was lost in memories and couldn't even stop a single tear from falling. The how was silent, not even a bird was singing its song and the only sound came from Susans Steps and the cracking noise of the torches. Susan sighed again, looking around in both awe and agony. The soft blew circling around her ankles made her shiver. Her dress was far too thin for the night, and she remembered her originally intent. To find a place for the night. Her steps lead her through the how, but all she could find were more torches, all lit up.

She wondered about it, but had far bigger problems at the moment. Maybe the People of this time in Narnians History used Aslans How as a monument or such. She avoided the room with Aslans Table in it on purpose.

The air was chilly now and Susan started to think, what she should do. It was a dream. That was sure, but she couldn't wake up. Not very nice from her head and her imagination, but so it be. She had to find a place to spend the night and rest. She would need a blanket or at least something else to wear. A polka dot Dress wasn't suitable clothing for a Spring in Narnia. Susan was sure about the season, she saw all those blooming flowers around her in the wood. She decided that she wouldn't find anything useful in Aslans How and walked to the exit in the air. Outside the How she realized that it wasn't even dawn. But clouds covered the sun and made the air slightly cold. It couldn't be more than the middle of the day.

At least she would have more time to think about her current Situation in this dream, she thought. "My Queen." The Voice came all of a sudden, it scared her witless. Hastily she turned around and stopped breathing. Where was her inner self of a gentle Queen, when she would need it? "Glenstorm?!" she exclaimed in disbelief. The centaur took a step back and smiled the warmest of smiles down to his Queen. "Queen Susan I truly apologize. It wasn't my intention to startle you." "You didn't" obviously a lie.

It was Glenstorm. Glenstorm, the Centaur she came to know during the War and her last visit. What was he doing in her dream? With sharp eyes she asserted that he wasn't old. Maybe one to two years, but that's it. Her heart started pondering against her ribs. If Glenstorm wasn't much older, maybe Caspian...

The movement of the old friends brought her back to life and in present.

He bowed to her, still smiling and not even a bit surprised to see her here. "Please don't. It's not necessary to bow to good friends" she smiled back and hugged him light. It must've looked ridiculous, after all he was half horse, but it didn't matter to her. "It is an Honour to meet you again, Queen Susan. May I ask when you arrived?" Susan freed herself from their warm embrace and looked at him. "I guess I arrived this morning. I don't know how or why, but all of a sudden I was in the woods." While speaking she searched for a hint of surprise or something in Glenstorms face but all she saw was a heart warming know-it-all look. "Then my guess was right. I apologize for being so late to pick you up, your majesty. I was delayed in the castle."

It was all up to Susan to look confused. What the bloody hell was he talking about. Beside the fact of all this being a dream, Glenstorm seemed to have waited for her. Did he knew that she would come? Her curiosity as a queen took lead. "I'm sorry, but what are you talking about Glenstorm? I'm afraid I don't understand." _Don't understand at all,_ she added silently.

"I will explain you everything your majesty. Maybe you first want to climb on my back so I can take you to the Castle. On the way I will explain everything to your majesty" he offered her and turned to her side, so she could easily climb on his back. One second she hesitated, and then took the offer. It was the best option. And now that Glenstorm had found her, she wanted to know. Wanted to know how much time had passed, where Narnia was now and most importantly, how the wise Centaur could have known that she would come to Narnia.

The afternoon sun tickled on his nose, but Caspian didn't even moved. He was deeply in thoughts and didn't even mentioned Dr. Cornelius in the doorway. "My King, Caspian" the old man said and stepped in front of Caspians Desk, which was loaded with paper, reports and letters of enquiry. "Caspian, are you still in this world?" It was supposed to be a joke but the Professor wasn't light hearted while saying those words. It wasn't the first time he encountered Caspian in this state.

Ever since the Kings and Queens of Old left, he was once in a while in his own world, not able to talk with anyone. And since he returned from his Voyage on the Dawn Treader it became worse. Caspian was a good King, everyone loved and respected him and his decisions. But in this minutes and hours of a day, he was nearly useless. Cornelius, knowing the King for quite some time now, was pretty certain about the subjects of the Thoughts and Daydreams of him. "My King, you need to do something about it." Cornelius shifted the books weight on his other arm while watching the King.

"I know, professor. I'm fully aware of the situation." Caspian finally seemed to recognise the presence of his old friend and caretaker. "I just can't think about anyone else. Liliandil is lovely and nice, very gentle and beautiful indeed, but I don't think that I can marry her" His words were muttered, more to himself, then to the Professor. He looked in pity to the young man, who had to bear so much in this short life and lost nearly everything he ever got.

"The Stars Daughter is a wonderful woman" the Professor started, a brotherly and calm look all over his face, "but we ever thought, then if you can't marry out of love, you can't marry at all." He nodded gravely and closed his eyes for a brief second. Caspian looked up. "Really?" he was speechless. He noticed, that his friends and Counsellors must know about his deep love to Susan and his inability to marry another woman just to settle the throne. But he would have never thought, that they would understand. The Parliament exert so much pressure on him, that he even took Liliandil with him. "Of course. We all saw you during the war and after that. How much you missed her. I ever guessed, that the Queen returned your feelings. That's even old grumpy Trumpkins opinion" He now smiled, and Caspian smiled back.

"I need to tell her." The professor nodded. "Yes, it is one of the duties of a King to deal with those matters himself." Caspian sighed. He didn't want to break Liliandils heart. She had explained to him, that she was eager to live on the earth for some time, to experience some of the things, she just observed from the sky. He hadn't told her about his intention to marry her. He never had the intention. But he was enchanted by her, and he grew to like her during the month they spend together in Cair Paravel, and he wanted her to be happy. He knew, that he would never be able to love her the proper way, the way she would deserve it.

His friend Kanna said that to him the first day, she met Ramandus Daughter. Caspian put her comment aside and where was he now? "Would you tell the guards, that I want to meet her as soon as possible?" "Of course." The Doctor shared one last glance with Caspian, than turned and left. He was very proud of that boy who was a man now. He would never be able to be King, without guidance and help. It was a burden Caspian had to carry on his shoulder, he assumed as he made his way to the guard to call Liliandil.

The Narnian wilderness was nearly as Susan remembered it all to be. The trees were all in the same place and the early spring just arrived, not all the blossoms bloomed. "So please, explain me your knowing of my being here" Susan sat straight on the Centaurs back and took a hold in his short mane. "Well your Majesty, a year ago I saw in the stars and their constellation that your sister and your brother, Lucy the Valiant and Edmund the Just would arrive in Narnia soon. They did. A month ago, Shortly after our King returned from his journey on the Dawn Treader the Stars told me something unclear. Every night I looked at them and prayed to Aslan, he may give me guidance to be able to understand the told future. Last night it came over me and Aslan spoke to me through the stars. The Gentle would arrive today in Narnia." With that Glenstorm completed his explanation and fell silent while walking along an old path.

Susan sat there in pondering silence. She listened to Glenstorm very advertise but didn't understood. Her Siblings. They were back? Where were they? Still in Narnia or back home in London? And why hadn't she received a letter from her definitely anxious sister where she would tell her about her new experiences in Narnia? After a mile or two in total silence between the old friends she finally dared to ask the question, that was nagging inside her head for quite some time now. "Please Tell me, how much time had passed, since my Siblings and I have returned to our world?" Right after asking she wasn't sure, that she wanted to know the answer.

What if he told her, that several hundred years had passed and he just somehow survived? "Exactly 3 years and 2 months, my Queen. It is the Beginning of Spring 2307. Our current King is King Caspian X, Crowned by Aslan himself." She wasn't able to breath any more. 3 years? 3 years and not a hundred more? Without knowing it, a smile grew on her radiant her face. It became wider and wider 'til she started to grin like a lovesick teenager. For this one second all of her doubt was gone. Glenstorm seemed to feel the inner tension of the queen and fell into a light gallop. After some time, the doubts and everything just came back into Susans mind she exclaimed. "Glenstorm it's the wrong direction." She was sure that the Telmarine Castle was in the other direction.

From his back she couldn't see the smile on the Centaurs face. "It's the right way, your Majesty. You will see." In normal cases he wasn't one for surprises, but he was happy to see his queen again. To be able to pick her up in the Name of Aslan. He had recognized that she seemed to be slightly older and dressed in a manor, the Narnians don't know. He remembered the kiss in front of everyone Queen Susan and King Caspian had shared. It was all so special to him, that he wanted to see the surprised and hopefully happy face of his Queen, which captured his heart like a little bird does.

They rode for 2 more hours and then Susan saw it. She saw Cair Paravel. Her home. The place where she was ruling over 15 years side by side with Peter, Edmund and Lucy. What had happened in 3 years, that her beloved Castle was rebuilt? In all her awe she forgot to ask her Companion. When they reached the outskirts of the surrounding village Glenstorm moved slower, so Susan could look around.

"It's like I was threw back in time" her whisper was heard by Glenstorm and a little girl who played with a dirty little puppet in front of a house. She looked up, with childish joy and her golden locks fell in her face. "Mummy mummy"

Susan heard her scream and looked down to the child, wondering while it was crying and sad. But when she saw the face of the small girl, all she could see was a bright smile. "Mummy" the girl shouted again and her mother stepped hastily out of the door, wiping her hands on a white apron, checking on the excited daughter. "By the mane", the Woman said in true disbelief, didn't even thought about picking up the little girl and stared at Susan. She looked down to the two and smiled. She waved her Hand in a gentle manor and greeted them. "How lovely" she said to Glenstorm. He smiled and wondered how this young woman could have more from a queen in a plain dress then all of the princesses at court. He continued their way to the big castle through the village and saw the little girl, maybe the age of 7 scamper around the next corner. It wouldn't take much more time and the whole town would know of the arrival of one of the Queens of Old.

Susan looked around and mentioned the people coming their way. All of them bowed, some of them even got flowers with them and threw them on her and Glenstorms way. They cheered, not even knowing, that this was heart drenching for Susan. Never the less she smiled at the People and their warm welcome and stared once in a while to the walls of Cair Paravel. It looked like 1000 years before.

She could even recognise the glass roof of the throne room from here. Maybe it wasn't a dream at all. Glenstorm saw her coming, Aslan spoke to him. Maybe she really was back. She could feel the joy of her return, but she wasn't as stupid as to forget that she would have to leave again. They were never here to stay and Susan would never dare to think, this time would be different. Where were her Siblings anyway? Why was she back, even when Aslan abandoned her? There was so much to know and to ask. After her arrival she would ask all this questions. But first she needed to see Caspian. If he was alive and King, she needed to see him, check on him that he was well. "Glenstorm take me to the King"

His Professor obviously did his job, cause 10 minutes after he took his leave, Lilliandil knocked on the Door of Caspians Office. He looked up from a paper he was reading and readied himself. "Come in."

The Stars Daughter opened the door and nearly sparkled in her simple long sleeved rose gown. "You wanted to see me, Caspian?" She never referred to him as King, or even his Majesty. Never bowed or curtsied. She once said, that she saw so much Kings and Queens ruling, she didn't saw the need in addressing him like one since she never met him as King, just as Caspian the Seafarer, the Conqueror. And all the other Royalties, Princesses, Dukes and Duchess were just unimportant people for her. As a Star she could not bring herself to act after social graces, she never knew.

"Yes, I need to discuss a very important matter with you. Its about you and your stay here." He rose from his chair and stood in front of the beauty. Her face was kind and gentle as always and now she smiled. "So you are finally able to discuss your undying love to another woman with me?" She smirked at Caspians Reaction. He felt dumbstruck. She knew? He hoped that he didn't hurt her feelings, cause that was never his intention.

Before he could start to explain himself, Liliandil started to speak again. "I watched the Earth for several hundred years and I even saw you and Queen Susan. How attached you were to another. I don't blame you for loving her. I don't even blame you for taking me here. Away from the Sky and my Father." She placed her hand on his elbow, trying to sooth him. "It is an adventure for me, it surely is." her laughter filled the room which was now glooming in the setting sun.

"I'm sorry for taking you away. I really thought that I could love you and eventually make you Queen of Narnia." Sorrow lay on his face. "I know" she responded benign. Her gentle look changed into a serious one. "Caspian that aside I need to tell you something. It is about a prophecy, I was forced to conceal."

Caspian looked at her in waiting. After you find out about Narnians, magical Creatures and speaking lion gods, you begin to trust into things such as prophecy's. And he wasn't stupid. He listened to everything, cause you may never know when it could be useful. "A prophecy? What is it about." "You" Liliandil replied firmly. He wanted to answer and make out the meaning, when the door flung open and a young fawn with an unreadable look on his face stumbled in. "I.. I'm very sorry to disturb you, your majesty, Lady Liliandil. But there is a rumour among the People."

Caspian lifted his brow. What was so special about a rumour, to burst into the study of the King? "A rumour my king. About the Queen of old." The fawn said breathless, his face lightened up. Queen of Old, Caspian wondered. Lucy was back again after Aslan told her in front of him, she was never to return? Or could it be? "It seems Queen Susan has returned, my King."

Without hesitating He stormed out of the room, so fast he wasn't able to see Liliandils smile any more and jogged down the hallway. Everywhere were people. People of Court, Staff from the Kitchens and the Dungeons, even Guards on Duty. Everyone was anxious to check the rumour. The return of the Kings and Queens of old was highly recommended among the whole nation. They were loved by all of them and as much as they loved their king, the King and Queens of old were the most welcomed guests in Cair Paravel.

"Caspian don't trip" a soft voice came out of the next corner and a girl of 20 years with long white hair and a pony cut stepped out of the shadows. Her white Kimono fell down to her ankles and moved with her steps. "Kanna." Caspian addressed her, not wanting to stop, not even for one of his best friends. His hopes and dreams wanted to burst, all the love he held for this one woman was about to come out of his body, ready to explode. "I heard it too. Let's see if its true" and completely calm Kanna made her way to the Gates, Caspian behind her, now in slow pace, still not really able to hold back.

Susan was back. He had to admit that he hoped for the past years she would return with Lucy and Edmund, but when he had met them on the Dawn Treader he was disappointed. He had thought of it as a test. Maybe Aslan wanted to test the strength of their hearts. Caspian was never able to believe, the great Lion would be so cruel to let the two of them deeply fall in love and then rip them apart forever. Not even in his darkest moments of missing Susan, Caspian lost hope. He couldn't loose hope. When he would loose hope, he would loose Susan completely. He was sure of that.

They reached the Gates and without pondering the People made way for him and Kanna, now going behind him. He approached Trumpkin who stood with Professor Cornelius in front of the people. After all those years with him, Caspian could see a glimpse of exertion in Trumpkins face.

The crowd nearly grew silent as the King approached them and waited along with them for the Queens arrival. It was obvious, they all remembered the kiss and Caspians Inability to find himself a proper queen. After minutes of waiting, Caspian grew impatient. His heart longed to see Susan again, his whole being just wanted to lay eyes on her once more. And then he saw Glenstorm climbing the way to the Gates of Cair Paravel.

The Sun was now finally setting and it would become colder soon, but no one bothered himself with that. Tense he stared at Glenstorm, the setting Sun trucked in his eyes. He blinked and when he could spot her on Glenstorms back, his heart stopped beating for a second. She was more radiant than before, more radiant than the sun in her back. From his view he could see her long loose hair waving in the wind and her slender figure on the Centaurs back. They weren't that far apart and without thinking about it he stepped forward. No one moved but him.

All looked at the King approaching his long awaited Queen. Some knew and some didn't. Kanna looked at the beauty on the back of the centaur and smiled a bit. She really was everything Caspian had described. She looked forward to get to know her, the so called Gentle Queen.

Susan smiled widely and felt home. They way through the village wasn't long but more and more people came out of their houses, out of small alleys to cheer to her. How she missed this. The love of the People for just who she was. Not that china doll her mother wanted her to be. Surrounded by man who didn't even know a small part of her real self. She nearly forgot herself who she really was. But now she could feel it. Partly she felt again like herself. The real her. The Queen AND the Girl.

The way led them to the castle which was just compelling. Susan saw it once thousand years ago, but Cair Paravel now, in this time? She was purely stunned. "When did they start to rebuilt it?" She asked Glenstorm while gazing at the horizon. "Nearly a month after your leaving, my Queen. King Caspian was very into this project. It's not quite complete, they still work on some parts of the West wing and the Gardens. Is it to your liking?" "Even from here it feels like home" she answered passionately.

They left the village behind and approached Cair Paravel. Susan could see the Gates already, even more beautiful than in her memories. She recognized all the people there. The rumour must have spread fast, they already seemed to know, that she was coming. One person, she couldn't see it right was stepping forward, coming towards her and Glenstorm. As he was just several yards away the figure stopped and in the golden sunlight Susan realized who it was.

She catches her breath. Tears welled up in her eyes and it took her all afford not to cry out of joy. It was him. He was alive. Caspian.


	3. The refused Crown

Hey Guys and Dolls,

sorry it's been so long but i was quite uncertain with the next 2 Chapters. Hope you like it anyway!  
Promise you i will upload Chapter 4 sooner  
Have Fun reading! Would love to see Comments!  
_

The setting sun in her back tickled on her neck, while she gasped and tried to breath again. There he was. His shapes became more clear while they approached him. His tall figure, the ebony locks she adored so much and loved to tangle her hands in. His shoulders were brought, he looked more muscular from her place on Glenstorms back and truly matured. And all she could stare at, were his deep eyes, which haunted her in her dreams making her unable to lift her gaze from them. It nearly took forever until Caspian and Glenstorms met on the way, a few couple of meters away from the big gate and the silent people, who stared at the two royalties and their reunion.

Tears welled up in her eyes, as the King came closer and helped her without a word from Glenstorms back and placed her gently on the solid ground, not willing to let go of her waist. It was quite an inappropriate behaviour in front of so many people, showing affections and physical closeness but none of them could hide the emotions floating through them. Susan could feel his lingering touch trough her dress on her hot skin, pale from the years of regret and agony and now nearly boiling under his gentle touch.

"Caspian." she breathed and didn't even bother with the tears floating down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. If it was Aslan who had brought her back in this time and this place, she was indeed grateful. She knew there had to be much more about her return, but in this very moment Queen Susan the Gentle didn't care. All her logic, all her thinking was thrown overboard within seconds and all that mattered was the Prince, no King, standing right in front of her. Alive and breathing as heavily as she did. Caspian was completely captured by her presence, her hair, her movements and most important her little smile playing around the corners of her mouth. It was heartbreaking. He could easily say, that this was the most wonderful moment in his life until now. He heard his name escaping her full lips and needed to feel her, to be sure that she wasn't a dream and wouldn't vanish right in front of his own eyes like she did so many nights of troubled sleep and seeking nightmares.

His embrace came sudden. He nuzzled his nose in her sweet rose smelling hair and breathed her scent in just like he did at their farewell. "Susan. My dearest Susan. Susan" His whisper send a chill over her body and her heart screamed of relief and joy and... sorrow. "You're alive" she finally felt able to say, even when a few tears were still rolling down her cheeks. She never wanted more than to see him again, the man she loved the most. He seemed to be happy to see her, maybe Caspian hadn't forgotten all over her yet. It would made her feel the most precious. "Well, so I've been told." his crooked smile brought his Queen to smile by herself. As if both would awaken from a long dream, were only the two of them exist, they realized all the staring eyes on them.

Susan would have been embarrassed that she was crying in front of her former people and friends, but still all logic was blown from her head and the feeling of seeing Caspian filled her completely. No Space for such thing as embarrassment.

Slowly she stepped out of the tight embrace Caspian had captured her in and smiled beautifully to the waiting crowd. Her eyes searched for familiar faces and soon her eyes met with Trumpkin, her Dear little Friend. She could swear that there was a smile at the Dwarfs face and Susan wasn't able to do anything else, than to smile back. "My Queen" Caspian whispered to her with an untamed passion in his affected voice. He leaned to her, now holding her hand. "It is time that you meet your people again."

It was his duty as a king to say that, even when he wanted the most to grab Susan and run away with her, so he could have her just for himself. Of course this wasn't possible so he walked with her, Glenstorm following, towards the Gate. He tried to suppress his grin, what a worthless attempt. It still found ways to spread over his handsome face. "You rebuild it" Susan said, without looking at him, just caressing their entwined Fingers lightly. "I did." was all he managed to reply.

All of the people bowed deep, as they entered the courtyard together. Susan smiled and looked around. "What a beauty. It looks exactly the same like in my memories." Her murmur died down, when she approached Trumpkin with two large strikes and he bowed to her "Oh, DLF. I don't think there is any need for this" She embraced the grumpy Dwarf who smiled freely. Caspian grinned again. The first time he saw that man smile. _But she is worth to put all barriers and appearances down _

"My dear not so little Friend" Trumpkin answered, mumbling into his beard. "To see you back, haven't expected this turn of events." "Me neither dear Friend, me neither. There are a lot of Questions need to be asked, but first I want to enjoy our unexpected meeting." For a Moment the Pain of the Past lay in her ocean blue eyes, but unseen of her companions.

"Professor" Susan exclaimed and gained after the traditional bowing, a fatherly arm around her shoulders from a stunned Cornelius. "It is pure Honour to have you back, Queen Susan. Narnia has missed you greatly" His eyes shifted to Caspian, just a few feet away, not willing to let Susan out of reach. "I can truly say that I've missed Narnia with all my heart and longed for a possible return of mine" _Even after Aslan said, I was never to return_

Doctor Cornelius nodded in solemn understanding. He could not even imagine the Pain the Queen suffered through. But when it was as heartbreaking as the Pain of the King, he got a feeling of it.

Susan couldn't safe herself from more greetings among old friends. There were a lot of unknown faces in the crowd, she even spotted some Guards, obviously on Duty, cause standing here in full armour while stretching the neck to get a glimpse on the rumoured Queen of Old. She tried to hide er amusement from the people. Obviously they were kinda anxious to check on the rumour, she guessed.

"That dress from your world," Doctor Cornelius said curiously examining the strapless Dress, made of yellow fabric with dots all over it, and ending among the knees of the Queen.

"It's quite interesting, is that the fashion there?" At his question Susan looked down and blushed a little. For Narnian Customs the Dress was way to short and showed way to much skin to strangers. Especially, when you were a Queen.

_But I am no longer Queen._ The thought passed her mind, before she could stop it. Her inner being screamed to prove this statement wrong, but Susan knew, it was true. She was no longer the ruling Queen. It was a new time, a new era. She took a Glimpse to Caspian, still just few inches from her, his hand nearly touching hers.

"It is, as you can see the fashion of clothes is quite different to Narnia." a smile curled up her lips and the Professor laughed. "It is even to the woman to chose their clothes. Trousers as much as Dresses. I can tell you more about it, if this is a topic which you take interest in."

Caspian, who wasn't doing anything but staring at Susan in complete awe the last few minutes, gained composure again.

"My Queen, I believe your journey was tiring and exhausting. For it would be the best to let you rest and change, everything will be prepared." Susan turned to him. Their eyes met and it would be to sad, to look away.

"It would be a pleasure, but don't shoo the maids to much just because of my sudden arrival. The first thing I need to know, even before a warm bath and a change of clothes, is the possible presence of my Siblings here." Her brow creased lightly as a bit of logic came back into her overjoyed body. Her Siblings must be here too, it couldn't be just her.

Maybe they already arrived and Glenstorm saw just her coming because of that. The expression on Caspians face proved her wrong. "I must apologize My queen, but the Honour to have King Peter, King Edmund and Queen Lucy in Cair Paravel wasn't given to us." Susan sighed. She would need answers and maybe she would get some of them from her friends and Caspian.

The chilly air around her wrists send goosebumps down her legs. "Well then I would love to accept your offer from before." Susan took his offered arm and walked towards the Entrance of the Castle, she used to call home in the past. As the crowd split for them and bowed once more to the two royalties, Susan could hear the whispering among them. She rolled her eyes. _Court._ But couldn't help but grin at the boiling grapevine the people loved so much.

As she passed a beautiful woman in the back of the people, her focus drifted to the presence of hers. Her Hair was blonde, nearly white and she glowed. Maybe it was her imagination, but this beautiful tall woman, seemed to smile and nodding towards the her. Who was she?

They walked in silence through the corridors and floors, all detailed replicated. Susan couldn't help but to trace the wall , parts of furniture with her fingers, memories spinning in her head. How was it possible, that they were able to build Cair Paravel with such precision that it shone in its former glory? It looked quite the same like 1300 years before. Even the furniture and the displayed craftsmanship resembled the original. _They would love to see it, it is like we would run around the floors once more in first years of ruling. Lucy hiding behind the Curtains, Edmund in the corridors his nose stuck in a book. _

While Susan was preoccupied with her memories and the things to see, Caspian couldn't help but gazing. She was a bit taller than 3 years before and he became curious about how much time had passed for her. He remembered her as the Girl about to turn into a woman and now she was walking right beside him, more beautiful than ever. With all her puppy fat gone, her face seemed more mature and her general proud and majestic presence fit her now even more perfectly. Her Hair seemed longer and her Figure more delicate, she was surely grown up now.

"It is amazing, what you did in the short time. How did you know about all the Details in here?" They passed a doorway and Susan pointed at the marmoreal Pilaster. With all his might he looked in the pointed way. "The Architects and me found a lot of old recordings and constructional drawings."

"I can reassure you, that it almost feels like in the past. It is not hard to imagine a teenage Lucy at the Corner over there, hiding from her teachers and playing around with Mr. Tumnus" Her genuine Smile fell.

Her whole being tried not to remember that there must be circumstances of her stay. Cause there had to be something. She and her Siblings were never called to Narnia, just to live here and be happy. She knew it the best.

Narnia must be in Danger or at least in a critical State. And all she could think of was that she wanted to run towards Caspian and cling to him, without intention of ever letting go.

Finally they reached the door to Susans Chambers, the exact same ones, she claimed her own back in the Golden Age. "My Queen, I shall leave you now to rest. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." An awkward silence grew between them. Both were not ready to shut the door between them, afraid all of this was a dream after all. It was Susan who spoke. "I will see you at Dinner, Caspian."

"Susan!" she turned around again and looked at him expectantly. "I'm glad you're back." His whisper made her smile a bit. Without an answer she opened the door and slipped into her room, her heart pounding heavily. He was able to make her Heart pouncing in her chest with just one glimpse in her direction.

She breathed in and out for a couple of times. How could that be? He was happy to have her back? Maybe he hadn't moved on, just like her. The possibility alone brought her a warm feeling in her stomach.

Reality crashed down a moment later. She was back. She was indeed back. Not in her imagination, a dream or a cruel hallucination out of desperation. She was back. Her legs weren't able to hold her body any more and turned into jelly. The floor was warm from the Sun shining trough the window.

"Oh Aslan.." her face in her hands Susan started to cry. She was back, there was Caspian, alive and in full health. And she knew exactly that she would leave again. Maybe in two days or in a few months. _Why does it have to be that hard? __Aslan why did you made me see him just so I have to leave him again?! _Her Anger turned into sorrow and sadness and back again. The wheel of feelings inside her was exhausting.

Finally her tears dried and no new ones welled up in her eyes, so Susan was able to acknowledge the beauty surrounding her. The similarity of her chambers to her old ones back in the golden Age were astonishing. All Curtains, Cushions, carpets and accessories were in different shades of blue designed, very close to the ones her chambers former hold.

Every now and then the oldest Pevensiegirl recognized differences. The King-size Bed was made of dark brown wood, stable and adorned with sophisticated carvings. Small mermaids, Fauns, Dwarfs, Centaurs, Harpies, Jaguars, Bears and Trees were assembled over the Bedposts and the Head. It was so beautifully made that it lessened her grief a bit and she felt stable enough to scramble up of the light blue carpet.

Susan knew exactly were to go and a second later she flung the two doors open, that would led her to the Balcony. Outside the last warming rays of the Sun found her skin and Narnia was dunk into a golden gleam, enlightened so that her beloved country seemed even more beautiful. She was back. Last night she had looked out of the window in America, watching the dark of the night overtaking the land with not even able to hope to return to this place. And yet here she was.

All of a sudden Susan looked away. Away from the beauty of her former kingdom, away from the people here, celebrating her return and most of all away from all the feelings of getting attached.

_Don't get to attached to it, Susan, you will leave. Thats out of question. _

A knock on the door gained her attention. "Please come in" She answered as she stood in the room again, the doors to the balcony firmly closed. A young girl entered, maybe at the Age of 15 or 16, with dark hair and tanned skin, just like Caspians. _A Telmarine Girl. _

"Your Majesty" The girl curtsied so deep, that her butt nearly touched the ground. So did her head, cause she looked determined to the floor.

"Please rise, there is no need to act like this. I'm just a guest in this castle" The kind smile Susan offered the girl, yield her a surprised look from the maid.

"Your Majesty can't possible think, that she is just a guest in here" she exclaimed, eyes wide open.

"I insist. So please rise and tell me your name so I will be able to address you the proper way, like equals do." The Insecure Girl stood up after hesitating, still averting Susans eyes.

"My name is Amelia, your Majesty. I am a Maid in this Castle and will be your Lady in waiting from now on if you wish." Amelia curtsied again, not that deep this time, her bun the only thing that kept her Hair from falling into her face.

The Pevensie still smiled, she couldn't help but to do so. Her kind heart melted at the sight of the chubby Girl.

"Dear Amelia, I would be honoured to have such a kind and nice Person as my Lady in waiting. But I'm afraid of having something disgusting in my face..." she mused and walked to Amelia, still focusing the floor. "Or am I such a scary Person?" Susans voice was light and filled the room with a warm presence. One; she would love to feel herself sometimes.

"No, not scary your Majesty!" came the hasty reply. "Then I hope you will be able to look me in the eyes, as someone who is equal to me. Cause we are equal dear Amelia." Not from the looks and not from the behaviour, but somehow the young maid reminded Susan of Lucy.

Silence filled the room and she started to wait patiently for Amelia's Reaction and Answer. She never was to eager to get different treatment than any other one. It wasn't necessary. Furthermore she wasn't the ruling Queen any more. Of course Susan could comprehend why the 'Legend of the Gentle Queen' could be quite frightening. Insecurity wasn't a weakness in her eyes, just another task in live to overcome. _And it can be quote adorable._

The Girl across from her looked at the Queen of old, definitely stunned and amazed. Amelia ever wondered about the Rumours about all of the Kings and Queens of Old but Queen Susan was definitely the Gentle Queen.

Her Kindness was immense, Amelia thought and readied herself for an Answer. Surely the Queen must be waiting. So she took all her courage and lifted her head. The bright blue eyes of Susan looking right in hers.

"Thank you, My Queen." Susan chuckled and the Situation got as light as possible.

"No need to thank me for treating you, like you deserve it Amelia." She started towards the mirror, glancing sideways to the windows.

"Could you prepare a bath for me and a Dress for today? I would like to change into Narnian Clothes. It is a little awkward to walk around in this dress here." "Of course, your majesty."

It didn't took Amelia long to preparing the bathroom and Susan stepped into the room, undressing herself and sinking into the Tub of hot water. Her muscles relaxed immediately, even if she couldn't remember when she tensed up that much. Her Body may found a relaxed state, but her head wouldn't stop from turning. Just like it did last night. She surely contained too much logic, she thought. Sighing she dived under the surface.

Dresses in a light garment of blue she stepped out of the Bathroom. She stayed in the Tub for so long, that her fingers began to shrivel. She wiped them against themselves to get rid of the dizzy feeling in them.

Amelia was gone, but she had left a Mannequin dressed in a pure white gown with lace at the bottom and an embroidered edge of the bodice. Little flowers in light yellow were stitched there. The dress was beautiful and she felt the urge to touch the thick fabric to feel the work and love the Designer and Sewer had put in it.

"Is the Dress to your liking, your majesty?" Surprised by the melodic voice she looked over her shoulder to see a small woman around her early twentys in a white kimono and a face like a China doll in the doorway to the Salon. A cream faced Skin, small red lips and big eyes in a greyish Colour.

The most Susan acknowledged the hair of the girl. It was so white, that it shone brighter than the white gown in front of her.

"Pardon me my intrusion, Queen Susan. I am Lady Kanna from Archenland." The words made Susan frown a little. Queen. She wasn't Queen any more. She had decided that her time was over, the time of her Siblings and herself. Maybe Susan forgot who she really was, a spillover effect from all the pretending, but she knew exactly who she wasn't.

And she wasn't Queen any more. That she was rather irrational in this point, didn't occur her.

"Kanna, it is a Pleasure to meet you, even in my private Chambers." The Smile on her face hid her discomfort about being addressed as Queen quite well.

Kanna came closer, herself now examining the dress. "It's my favourite Colour."

"White?" Susan furrowed her brow and looked down to her.

"Yes. It ever has been. White is so courageous, a colour not even bothering about other colours, no matter how bright they might shine beside it. It's just pure and honest. Maybe that's why people like to wear it on wedding occasions." Now both woman smiled a pleasant smile.

"I like that way of thinking." Susan touched the bodice, right in the centre and pointed on it. She wore amazing dresses a lot of times before, but that time she felt different. Everything was different. A way to deal with all of this. That would be her solution for not breaking into small parts without hope to recover.

"So Kanna I know your Name by now. I am Susan" She now turned completely to the Girl who was still a stranger to her. "Your name is quite unique and sound beautiful."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Kannas grey eyes met Susans. Her silent and demure attitude opened her other ways of understanding people. She usually read them like books, but so was the Queen of Old. "Susan. It's just Susan. You don't have to address me like a Queen."

Kanna remembered the short but emotional scene a few hours ago in the gardens. Caspians feelings were always so displayed on his innocent face and Susan were also deeply attached. These memories in mind Kanna answered in a low voice. "For now. Just Susan." They would come along well, both girls thought.

"I will help you with the corset if you like." Susan gratefully accepted and started to change into the white Dress, a few seconds struggling with the half long sleeves.

"I was very eager to meet you, Susan" Kanna started to lash the corset. "Caspian rarely speaks about you. But when he does, in this heartbreaking moments when he reminds me of a lonely puppy, he has this certain tenderness in his voice. All of the Things I heard from him about you were good. More than good. It is amazing how a person is able to contain such deep love for another person." Automatically Susan has straightened, not just because of the tight strands of the corset. Kannas fierceness was remarkable but unusual for a lady of court. She just told Susan everything she thought she would never hear. "Deep love?"

Kanna, not really expecting a reply nodded. Susans complete being was split in a half. The one half just burst into flames. So Caspian haven't forgotten about her? Eventually loved her still?

And then there was her logic. Again.

As King of Narnia Caspian had to move on. He had to! He will be in need of an heir soon and a lovely Queen by his side.

Her heart and mind fought a fight with uncertain result.

After helping her into the Dress Kanna took the Brush from the mahagoni side-table and put the long chestnut waves of the Queen into an elegant half braided Updo. The Girls didn't spoke, just got to know each other better trough the comfortable Silence.

"No. please." Kanna paused with her hands over Susans head, her circlet in them, ready to place the old crown on the royal hair.

"I don't have any right to wear it." Kanna let down her hands. In the Reflection she saw the reasonable look on the delicate Face, but her inquisitive look let her saw the deep grief in Susans eyes. Like she would mourn in silence about what was lost. Or what seemed lost to her.

"I'm no longer Queen. Merely the Girl from England." Susans Companion stayed silent, just traced the filigree daffodils on Top of the golden circlet. "It is your choice alone, Susan. Nevertheless will the Narnians see you as their rightful Queen beside Caspian. Now, that you returned." "But I won't stay forever. It is not my attempt to destroy all the trust and belief the People have in Caspian."

"I still think you should.." Susan broke in. "As long as I will be given time in Narnia, I will be there for him as a Counsellor and assist and support him, but that's all I will do. All I can do" She added the last sentence quietly. Again silence.

Kanna sympathised with her deeply. She was even more strong hearted and selfless as rumoured.

"As you wish."

The anxious fawn looked interested at her. Susans catches his staring and smiled a little. Instantly he turned bloody red and looked hastily away, embarrassed that the Queen of Old caught him staring. Susan giggled and Kanna joined her immediately.

"All of the People are quite amazed by your presence, your Majesty" The use of her title got her a light glare of Susan. "Susan." she corrected herself.

"Thank you Kanna. I just don't want that my Friends always refer to me as 'Majesty' or such. There was a time when I was desperate to hear my own name again." She laughed at that Memory. The days in the council, when all er siblings were away battling or studying, she never was called Susan.

"As much as I love my People and wanted to be there for them and their needs you constantly wish the end of the day, so Peter or Ed would call me Susan again." The Story made both the girls chuckle.

"Then Susan I think it's time to attend Dinner." _Caspian surely can't wait to see you and __will eventually__ drool on the floor out of excitement __by now__._

Kanna thought and chuckled again. It was extremely simple to feel at ease in the Presence of Susan, her gentleness and kindness flooded from her like she wanted to embrace every living being with the feeling of Comfort. Kanna, usually a very quiet and calm person laughed again at a comment of Susan. The former staring fawn, now desperately looking in another direction in hope to not get recognized by the two Ladys, started to announce them.

"Ladys and Gentleman, Lady Kanna of Archenland" Without a glimpse back to Susan the small girl walked into the great Hall, full of people, much more than usual. Her smile was unseen by all of them, for she wore her mask of approval. Face blank, but kind.

"I present you Crowned to the radiant Southern Sun Queen of Old, Archerqueen and the Queen of the Horn, Susan the Gentle." All eyes were plastered on her as Susan stepped inside the hall, her half braided Hair swinging from one shoulder to the other. Without the Circlet on her head, it was harder to secure every strand of hair.

Her smile was genuine enough as she stepped further into the Room, past the Crowd who talked silently and awed at her appearance.

One of them was surely the most enchanted. The past hours had felt like a lifetime to him. Caspians fear of revealing all of this as a dream drove him crazy. The King tried to keep himself busy with preparing the night for the small feast they were now holding, so his thoughts wouldn't drift to a certain someone all the time.

It was a useless attempt. His gaze at her never lifted, too occupied with all her beauty and grace. Right when he was able to command his body to move properly, he saw Liliandil approaching Susan who was nearly 10 meters away from him.

It was quite a sight to see two beauty of their own, completely different in their looks approaching each other with light smiles curving their lips.

The attention still laid on Susan who stood proud and majestic in the Centre of the Hall, waiting for the blonde woman who nodded to her earlier the day to come closer. The Stars Daughter was now dressed in a long sleeved dark blue gown, simple but with an embroidered pattern of silver stars on the whole fabric.

"Queen Susan the Gentle. My heart is full of joy to see you here in Narnia which means Aslan must have given you a Chance to prove your love and overcome the Fate, that was placed upon you." Two steps away Liliandil stopped and just looked at the woman, who is one of the possibilities of the Prophecy she knew for so many years.

"Beg you pardon?" Susan was quite confused. It interested her much who this woman was. She must be from court cause the dress she wore was definitely one for a Countess, even a princess or Queen.

"My Father Ramandu ever warned me of this day, so I'm prepared for it. The other Question is, are you?" For Susan she spoke in Riddles. What did she want?

"I am Liliandil, Daughter of Ramandu the Star. We will get to know each other better soon." Her promise ended in a silence between them. Liliandils voice was low enough, that Susan was the only one who could understand her words, even though it didn't kept all others from staring and eavesdropping.

Caspians eyes flickered between the Star and his true love. What did they talk about and why wore Liliandil that crooked smile, she had used earlier in his office. Quite the coincidence that Susan returned exactly in the moment, he gained confidence to tell the Star about his love to the Queen of Old. He watched the two of them standing in front of each other, little space between them as if they would be old friends in a private talk.

Kinda confused to see the Woman he deeply loves and the woman, he eventually intended to make his Wife standing so close to each other, he witnessed something Liliandil did for the first time, since he knew her. Gracefully she sank to the ground and bowed low to the Woman, whose place she could not take in his heart.

"It is quite amazing to see that the Gentle Queen can even outshine the beauty of a real Star." Caspian nodded solemnly, not able to give Lord Drinian a Reply. "I've never seen Lady Liliandil bowing to someone." The Captain stated. In his Voice Caspian heard a hint of Approval, but he was so captured by the two woman who walked now towards him together, that it could have also been his imagination. He turned to his friend and comrade. But Drinian, still not wearing a beard, like he did, just looked to the approaching woman.

"Caspian." Susan greeted him and smiled gently. His heart rate increased immediately. "Susan, it is great to see you. Liliandil." His small bow was recognized from the Star. "Come with me."

Susan took his offer and walked beside him, looking around and recognizing all the Faces she knew and didn't know. Where was the beloved Mr Badger when she arrived? Seeing him again would be so nice and she would definitely tell Lucy about it. And Reepicheep. She couldn't see him at all, although it was hard to overhear the noble Mouse. He was nearly as fast with his mouth, as he was with his tiny little sword.

Caspian led her on a small pedestal, so everyone could see them.

"Lords and Ladys, my dear Friends and Councillors. Tonight is a Night of Celebrating. Our Hearts are overjoyed with the Return of Queen Susan the Gentle." The Hall cheered and clapped until Caspian raised his Hand to get them silent.

"Now we want to eat and enjoy the feast, enjoy our Queen with us. On our side. Music!"

Susan smiled into the Crowd and then to Caspian. "You look really enchanting tonight." She chuckled. "Thank you Caspian, you doesn't look so bad either." It was true but she didn't meant to say it that passionately. Anyway in his dank blue Tunic with golden embroidery and his white pants he looked very royal and.. handsome. She had to be careful around him to not show her true feelings so much.

"Tell me about Narnia. What happened in the time I was away?" The two Royals went to the Top of a huge Table and sat down next to each other.

"It's been more than three years Queen Susan. The last Supporters of the White Witch fled into the Mountains, but they do no harm. The Giants of the North still don't care about anything but keep peace inside their rows after they elected a new leader two years ago. Archenland and Narnia improved their Collaboration, not just in Trade but in territorial matters and such." He paused for a second to fill his Plate with pieces of delicious looking selmon and offered some to Susan who accepted with a grateful nod.

"Calormen was tricky in my first year of reign. But we came to an alliance with them and the relation between our two countries gets better every year." Susan was surprised. Narnia seemed to be in perfect Peace. It was incredible what Caspian had done in just 3 years. Especially the matter with the Giants of the North. She knew the Giants as some barbarian, very unfriendly and uncooperative Folk.

"It seems there is Peace throughout Narnia." She couldn't hide the Hint of Admiration in her voice. "So why am I here?" Caspian snorted into his Goblet at her Statement. "What's so funny, that was a serious Question Caspian!"

"I'm Sorry Queen Susan, but your Brother asked me the exact same thing when I met him on the Dawn Treader with Queen Lucy." Both smiled. In this second of normal Treatment they forgot their surroundings and especially Susan her Cautions abut getting too attached. "I heard of it" The mood fell a bit and got more serious instantly. "That my Brother and my Sister were here."

"Had Lucy told you? She must have, I guess. It was very hard to tell them Goodbye again but that time it was forever. I truly miss them beside me. They are extraordinary People." Caspian examined his fish but felt able to took a bite. He really missed all of the Pevensies. Especially Susan of course, but that was another feeling of Hurt. When the Kind thinks about Peter, Edmund and Lucy he missed not only their council and help, he missed their presence their attitude to treat him like family. He missed this family, cause it was somehow his.

The Queen turned her Head to him and saw that look on his face. It nearly broke her heart. Out of commiseration she took his hand. The feeling of his fingers, his touch and his warm Skin let her blush.

"I'm sorry Caspian. I haven't heard it from Lucy by the Way. Glenstorm told me before. I haven't seen Edmund and Lucy for a year now. I went to another Country to.." she paused a little. It was a distraction and she didn't cared at that point, she just wasn't sure if Caspian should know. If she wanted to tell him. "to be with my Parents. Only Peter accompanied me. And I rarely saw him either. We were all so.. angry. So disappointed. Both of us." Her words got Caspian to trace his thumb over her hand and soothing her pain. He knew she was in Pain, for she was a person who needed to be with the Persons she love.

"You two wanted to come back." The Queen looked up from the white fabric of her skirt. "Of course. Narnia is our home, we lived here for fifteen years. But Aslan was clear. We will never return." She corrected herself.  
"At least that was what he said to me."  
"And yet you're here in Narnia." he smiled.  
"I am."

The two became silent and just got hold onto each other. They let go as they realized that they were till on the feast and supposed to be eating the dinner that became cold on their plates.

They would need to talk, even when Susan refused her crown and her title. She refused herself. Aslan felt the sorrow and confused feelings of his beloved Daughter of Eve. She would find herself again soon, so she can have Hope. Aslan looked into the Hall and watched Susan and Caspian talking, the Harmony spreading from them like a warming fire.  
"All I was able to give you was a chance to be here again. Please don't waste it my dear Susan. Have Faith, Dear one!"

Liliandil looked outside the big windows into the eyes of the great Lion. They agreed on something important. Susan and Caspian had to take that Chance of being together, cause it will be their only one.

Aslan was detained from helping even more. But Liliandil could help. She would help to give the Gentle Queen Faith in her Feelings and Believe in herself again. She swore that to Aslan, the Sky and the Fate that was about to destroy two People at a time.


End file.
